


To the End of the Earth

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol is growing tired of having no one to love her in this world so she makes up her mind that she's going to leave the prison. Daryl, however, doesn't agree with that plan and proposes to change her mind. CARYL, Rated M, Season 3...I own nothing from The Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End of the Earth

...

"I swear if the man looked any happier, I might be worried for his sanity again," Carol mused to Michonne while watching Rick.

Michonne and Rick had been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks now with Carol's help. They hadn't wanted the others to know about them at first, wanting some time to themselves so that they could see if there was something to be had between them. It was apparent to her and to everyone else now that there was something between them. There was no more hiding their relationship. The cat was out of the bag so to speak and Carol was so happy for the two of them. Very few things in the world brought happiness anymore so it was more important than ever to hold on to the little things.

Life at the prison had become something of a routine for them, the monotony only broken by runs or the random threat of a herd that drifted too close for comfort. Their little group had expanded to accommodate the citizens from Woodbury and because of the growth they had running generators, doctors, and more than enough vegetables growing in their own garden to nourish them during the long winter months. The only thing missing was Carol's happiness.

She loved the people that had grown to become her family and life was running about as smoothly as one could expect at the end of the world. But there was one thing that Carol didn't have and that was someone to love her the way that Rick loved Michonne. It was a constant nagging ache within her soul that only grew worse with each passing day. Because with each day that passed she was treated to the sight of the one man that had the ability to make her whole again, but seemed oblivious to her feelings.

With all of these things bearing down on her, she toyed with the idea of leaving. She had grown a lot over the course of the year and she knew her abilities as a survivor out there alone. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but she still hesitated. It was hard to leave people you had grown so close to and venture out into the unknown.

However, today was different. Today was the first day of spring and with it came the opportunity for her to hit the road. She simply wasn't as needed here any longer and she yearned for more. She had already discussed everything with Michonne and the others that mattered, planning to leave out after breakfast. The only person she hadn't told was Daryl and she was procrastinating. Out of everyone, he would be the hardest one to say goodbye to. She just hoped that she could do it without breaking down.

...

"So," Glenn said to Daryl. "How's it going?"

Daryl raised a brow at the odd question and eyed Glenn suspiciously. Glenn had been trailing after him all morning, speaking in short, cryptic sentences that made Daryl want to question his sanity. "Shouldn't ya be up Maggie's ass or somethin'?"

Glenn made a face and sighed, "You know, for such a smart guy you sure can be dense sometimes."

That made Daryl back away from the bolts he was making and eyeball Glenn. "You callin' me stupid?" He growled. He was a more than a little confused by Glenn's behavior so he was treading cautiously at the moment. When Glenn merely rolled his eyes in response, Daryl lost it. "Ya know, for such a lil' guy, you sure can be a _big pain in my ass_!" He spat.

"But what would be a bigger pain in your ass - me trying to tell you something or losing someone?"

"That's it!" Daryl threw the bolt he had in his hand onto the ground and stalked right up into Glenn's space, doing his best to be intimidating. "You're gonna tell me what the hell is goin' on or I'm gonna beat it outta ya," he threatened. His brain dissected Glenn's words and he bristled, "Is someone sick? Somebody dyin'?"

"God, no. Jesus! Shut up and listen for a minute." Daryl's mouth snapped shut and he waited, anticipating the worst, but not yet prepared for what he was about to hear. "Carol's leaving," Glenn whispered.

Daryl blinked, every bone in his body crying out in protest even though he remained very still. He replayed that statement over and over in his head, but got the same results each time. Apparently Carol was leaving and she hadn't even had the decency to tell him.

"Why?"

Glenn glanced around almost as if he were afraid that Carol would come running out to catch him telling her secret at any moment. "She wants a change...said she's not needed as much here anymore so it's time for her to move on," Glenn explained. "But if you ask me," Glenn continued.

"Well I didn't ask you, now did I?" Daryl interrupted.

"God you are so frustrating!" Glenn sighed. "As I was saying, _if you ask me_ , I think it's because she doesn't have anyone."

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout? She's got all these people here!" Daryl gestured wildly at the prison around them.

"Yeah, yeah she does," Glenn said softly. He shook his head sadly, "If only that were enough." Glenn shrugged and walked away from Daryl, leaving him standing there staring after him in anger and confusion. He was still reeling over the information that Carol was going to just leave without saying a word to him. And if Glenn knew all about this plan of hers, then chances were everyone else did as well. Everyone, but him.

The worst part of it all was the emptiness that was already filling him even though she hadn't even left yet. Then he paused and began to panic because Glenn hadn't actually said that she hadn't left yet. His heart ripping into shreds, he grabbed his crossbow and took off to find her.

...

Carol paced the small patch of concrete just behind the prison, her thoughts a bit jumbled as she went over her plan in her head once more.

"Hey," a deep voice boomed from behind her. "Leavin' without giving me a goodbye hug?"

Carol turned and smiled affectionately at Tyreese. Once upon a time she had entertained thoughts of attempting a relationship with him, but then she saw that he had his sights set on Karen so she had backed silently away. She wouldn't dream of coming in the middle of love, but she seemed to be surrounded with enough of it lately.

"Well I hadn't actually left yet," she supplied. "But I would have said my goodbyes before going."

He wrapped his big arms around her in a bear hug, squeezing her so tightly that she teasingly protested that she couldn't breathe. Tyreese loosened his grip, but kept his arms circled around her in a comforting embrace. She needed it more than he knew and she let herself sink into the hug. She would miss him.

"I'm assuming that since I haven't seen any smoke that Daryl still doesn't know?" He chuckled, his whole body shaking with mirth.

She snorted sarcastically. "He can have all the tantrums he wants, but I doubt that there is anything he can say at this point to change my mind."

"Even if he professed his undying devotion and love for you?" Tyreese asked with a teasing smile.

Carol rolled her eyes, "We both know that won't happen. He's had plenty of opportunities. I'm getting too old for this song and dance routine."

"If you need backup..." Tyreese began.

Carol shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm a big girl and I can certainly handle Daryl Dixon. Even on his worst of days."

There was an audible click behind them and they both turned in surprise to find Daryl leveling his crossbow at Tyreese's head. His eyes were dark and bordering on murderous. Luckily, Tyreese didn't seem offended at all and he played along.

"Hello, Daryl," Tyreese said.

Daryl sneered, "That all ya got to say for yerself?"

Carol and Tyreese exchanged a glance and she shrugged. "How's your day going?" Tyreese ventured instead. Beside him, Carol sighed and placed her hand upon his arm.

"I think the jig is up. Better let me handle this one," Carol told him softly.

"You sure? He looks pretty mad..." Tyreese observed.

"Well ain't you Captain Fuckin' Obvious," Daryl snapped. "Touch her again an' you'll see just how mad I really am."

Tyreese's mouth dropped open and Carol took a step in front of him. "You don't own me Daryl Dixon," she warned. "I'm free to touch any man here and there's nothing you can do about it." God, that felt good to say.

"The hell you say! All this time together an' you just goin' to up an' walk out on me? That's bullshit!"

Carol felt her temper rise, "I'll tell you what's bullshit," she snapped. "What's _bullshit_ is how long I've waited on you to acknowledge that there's something more between us other than friendship!"

Daryl lowered his crossbow, a muscle pulsing in his locked jaw. His eyes swept to Tyreese and he snarled, "Get the hell out."

"Daryl!" Carol gasped in astonishment at his rudeness.

It took Daryl four strides to reach her and he didn't stop when he did, instead jerking her body against his own and fluidly claiming her lips in a kiss that rocked her to her core. Tyreese faded into the background, neither of them giving the man a second thought.

Daryl walked her backwards to the brick wall of the prison, his body pinning hers hotly against the wall. Pissed that he would think to distract her with a kiss, she reared back and slapped him. He stilled instantly, shock spreading across his dark features as the action was absorbed.

"I'm not your property Daryl Dixon," Carol said raggedly. "If you've got feelings for me then you better speak up because I'm two seconds from walking out of that gate... _forever_."

He grabbed her wrists before she could anticipate the movement and in one swoop he had them pinned above her head. He stared into her face silently, his own features dark and brooding.

"I can't believe you were goin' to just walk away like we meant nothin' to each other," he spoke softly, but there was an underlying current of anger laced throughout his tone.

"I was going to tell you goodbye before I left."

He scoffed, "You're not leavin' unless I'm with ya."

"In case you haven't noticed I can take care of myself just fine without anyone's help. You don't get to dictate to me what I can and can't do. You had your chance!"

"You're wound up so tight," he observed. "This ain't you. Somethin' else goin' on?"

"No. Now please release my hands or else I'll be forced to make you," she threatened.

He raised a brow, "By all means, Sweetheart, do your worst." He closed the miniscule gap between them and pressed his body tightly to hers so that they were touching everywhere. He had all of his bases covered, but there was one thing he hadn't considered and Carol almost smiled as she realized it.

She bent her head forward and planted her lips across the flesh of his neck, nipping softly at his skin before soothing it with the pad of her tongue. Daryl's sharp intake of breath was all the confirmation she needed that she was disarming him. Wiggling her body, she made sure to let her breasts graze against his chest, her nipples tight with arousal.

His nostrils flared in response, his grip going slack on her wrists. Like lightning, she seized the opportunity and yanked them free, simultaneously sliding out from around him. Her boot caught the a tree root and she felt herself falling, but Daryl was there to catch her before she hit the ground. He hit first, the action knocking the breath from his lungs as she fell full force on top of him. Instantly his arms circled around her body, holding her to him.

"You're mine," he declared.

"Prove it," she challenged.

He kissed her. A kiss designed to draw the very soul free from her body even though he seemed to give her a piece of his in return. He was still angry, but lust was overshadowing his temper and damn him if it wasn't turning her on beyond belief.

She attempted to speak, spout off something else about how she wasn't his when he rolled them over, his hard body stretching out over the length of her own. "Mine," he reiterated, punctuating the statement with the rocking of his hips.

She turned her face from his, breaking eye contact and effectively ignoring his statement. He huffed and turned her face back to his with two fingers, seizing ownership of her lips once more. A moan broke free of her and he swallowed it down while his free hand worked at her clothing.

"Tease," she hissed, watching as his eyes flashed dangerously.

He yanked up her shirt and pulled down the cups of her bra, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples. "I been tryin' to wait," he said gruffly as he swirled his tongue around the tip. "until the timin' was right. But then," He moved to the other breast. "the timin' weren't never right an' I chickened out." Carol stilled at his admission, her eyes locking onto his. "I was an asshole...but I intend ta make up for that _right now_."

"Oh?" Carol responded curiously. He nodded, the corner of his lip curling upwards. He slid one heavy palm between their bodies and underneath the waist of her jeans, not stopping until he encountered her slick heat. " _Oh_."

He smiled then and began to stroke her, his eyes falling closed as he did so. She grabbed as much of his upper arms as she could and arched into him, her breath escaping her heavily. She latched onto his neck and bit him hard, finishing what she had started earlier. Tasting blood she drew back, worried that she might have crossed the line when his whole body went still. Swallowing hard, she flicked her tongue lightly over the taut tendons of his throat and his whole body shuddered.

" _Carol_ ," he rumbled in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Too much?"

"Fuck no," he swore.

His fingers began to move again, stroking her insides like a silk curtain. Carol needed him and she needed him now. She had waited so long for this moment and she didn't want to rush it, but she was on edge. Sandwiching her hand between them she groped him through his jeans.

"Daryl... _now_ ," she demanded.

He kept going, his eyes challenging hers as he rubbed thumb and forefinger over her clit. Her persisted stubbornly, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over her overheated skin. She tried not to give in so easily, but it had been too long since she had been touched in this way that she simply shattered, her body trembling beneath his as he covered her mouth with his own to swallow her cries.

Moving away from her, he stripped them free of their clothing, making a pallet of sorts with the material for her to lay on. Her eyes drank in the sight of his male body, hardened from long workdays, scarred from his childhood. He was beautiful and her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

He came back to her, crawling over her to stare deeply into her eyes, blowing tiny puffs of air across her skin. His weight pinned her down, the raw, barely controlled hunger vibrating off of him. Lining himself up with her, he pushed inside, her body welcoming him. He moved slow at first and then began to thrust more deeply, drawing a low moan from her lungs. Each push inside of her said _mine, mine, mine._

Her white-hot need for him increased tenfold as his body rocked hers. She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, but he hooked one arm underneath her thigh and lifted her leg, arching it up high. He angled his body into her in such a way that he was able to thrust more deeply. Carol dug her fingernails into his back and shoulders, the feeling between them intense and raw with pure emotion.

"Oh God," she chanted.

He drove into harder, sweat beading across his brow as his hair clung to his face. She used her hands to push it from his eyes, needing to see him even as she felt him. It happened before either of them expected it to. Pleasure ripped through them both, violent and relentless as it wrecked their bodies, leaving them in a tangle of arms and limbs. He collapsed at her side, one arm thrown heavily across her sweat soaked frame. It was a long time before either one of them spoke.

"This..." She closed her eyes against the emotions that threatened her. "This changes nothing."

His eyes snapped to hers, sparking with anger again. Without a care for his nudity, he struggled to his feet, towering over her. "If you leave I'll just follow ya."

Carol glared at him and climbed to her feet so that she was nearly eye level with him. "Don't you dare," she threatened. "Just because we just had hot sex doesn't change a damn thing!"

His shoulders bunched as he paced in front of her in all of his naked glory, "Oh yeah? How about the fact that I love ya? You even care?" He barked.

Carol let his words wash over her. "Of course I care," she whispered.

Daryl's hands shook as he ran them through his sweaty hair. When he looked at her next, his face was an open book of emotion, his feelings an open display for her to view. "Bein' in this world don't mean shit if I ain't got you here with me," he said suddenly. "If you leave then you take a part of my soul with you."

Carol cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his damp lashes. "Are you crying?"

He stiffened, "Dixon's don't fuckin' cry," he grumbled.

She bit back a chuckle and nodded. "Would you really follow me if I left?"

He eyed her cautiously, "To the end of the damn earth." He grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together.

She stared down at their hands, roughened by weather and hard work. "I suppose I can be persuaded to stick around."

"Yeah? With me?"

"With you," she agreed. "We should probably get back to the others and let them know what's going on."

He snorted, "Damn sure they know what the hell's goin' on back here Carol. Gotta be deaf not to. 'Sides, they can wait. I've got a lotta time to make up for." He strode toward her with dark purpose.

"I love you Carol," he whispered hotly into her ear as he spread her legs open wide.

"I love you too," she replied. "Now get to work."

"Yes ma'am."

...


End file.
